comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Topspin (Jumpstarter) (Earth-7045)
This article is for the Autobot Jumpstarter & Wrecker. For the separated component of Nexus, the original combiner, see Topspin (Nexus Component). Facing off against Decepticons isn't nearly enough of a challenge for Topspin. He'd rather pit himself against nature itself. No mountain is tall enough, no river treacherous enough to give him pause. Alone against rough terrain, be it on land or in the sea, is where this Wrecker's fuel pump really gets going. Though he loves the challenge he's not fixated on conquering new terrain, he simply enjoys pitting himself against it. As he says, "The thrill is in the journey." As outlier twins, Topspin and his brother Twin Twist can transform between modes in a fraction of an instant, significantly faster than most Transformers. History to be added Powers & Abilities Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Semiaquatic jet alt. mode'' *****''Flight'' *****''Underwater Travel'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' Abilities *'Military Protocol' *'Hand-to-Hand Combat' *'Marksmanship' *'Expert Flyer' *'Underwater Navigation' *'Cartography' *'Intimidation' *'Multilingual' *'Disguise' Weaknesses *Topspin's jet engines drain energon at a significant rate. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. Transportation *Semiaquatic jet alternate mode *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Particle beam rifles' Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Outliers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Tesarus (Earth-7045) Category:Good Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Blue Skin Category:White Skin Category:Orange Skin Category:Grey Skin Category:Red Skin Category:Yellow Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Blue Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Living Characters Category:Artificial Beings Category:Constructed Cold Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Heroes of Earth-7045 Category:Primal Vanguard members (Earth-7045) Category:Autobots (Earth-7045) Category:Jumpstarters (Earth-7045) Category:Wreckers members (Earth-7045) Category:Military Personnel Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Wings Category:Flight Category:Under Water Survival Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Expert Combatant Category:Piloting Category:Intimidation Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Natural Weaponry Category:Gun Wielders Category:Military class (Earth-7045) Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Versions of Topspin